Deshaogo en Edom
by Andrea Criss York
Summary: -¿pero sabes cómo podemos llamarlo entre nosotros? un deshago – dijo malvadamente el mago mientras veía al hombre lobo irse. –un deshago en Edom. One-Shot. MAGNUKE. Lemmon. COHF AU Para todas esas almas que quieren torturarse. Yo incluida.


**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Espero que les guste este One-Shot que pertenece al RETO DEL AGOSTO DEL FORUM CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS "Parejas Disparejas".**

**Todos los personajes, escenarios y trozos de historia de la saga TMI pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo soy una fan escribiendo mis enfermedades.**

**AVISOS**

***Si no se han leído Ciudad el Fuego Celestial puede ser que no entiendan algunas partes. Si lo han hecho entenderán el segundo punto:**

***Malec ha roto, y a diferencia de en la saga, su amor nunca ha sido tan fuerte. Alec sí que reconoció su sexualidad y después rompió con Magnus. Se siguen viendo cuando es necesario pero está enfadados ni nada parecido. Se aguantan. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, que Alec sigue enamorado, que ya no… esto hace que Alec no vaya a Edom a buscar a Magnus así que solo van Jace, Clary, Isabelle y Simon. Esto es lo único alternativo de la historia.**

***Que haya Magnuke se bebe exclusivamente a algo llamado "tensión/atracción sexual"**

***Contiene Lemmon**

***Si no les gusta MAGNUKE mejor que no la lean. **

***Jocelyn es criticada así que lo siento si les gusta mucho este personaje.**

-Magnus, si vuelves a cantar otra vez una canción de Madona, juro por mi madre que te arrancaré las cuerdas vocales con mis propias garras –amenazó Luke. Llevarían una hora y media des de que Sebastian había venido y había matado a Raphael, desde entonces el mago no había parado de cantar canciones de la reina del pop.

-Deberías sentirte suertudo de poder escucharme cantar una de sus canciones Lobito, mucha gente pagó para escucharme en una de sus giras.

-¿Conociste a Madona? –preguntó Luke incrédulo. Una cosa era que Magnus fuese inmortal y otra que fuera famoso.

-Salí con Madona, yo le hice un conjuro para que estuviera tan joven durante tanto tiempo –explicó el mago, -ni las mejores cremas y operaciones pueden hacer que una mujer de 50 aparente 30. –Rio orgulloso de su conjuro –ahora, el precio fue mi caro, lo de dejarme ir de gira con ella no es ni comparado con los favores sexuales que me hizo, hubo una vez que…

-¡No quiero saber sobre eso! –Chilló Luke horrorizado -¿Hay algún ser viviente que no te atraiga? –preguntó.

-Las sirenas –respondió este con cara de asco –huelen muy mal.

Tras esa afirmación se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo o eso creyó Luke y para decir algo preguntó lo que había querido preguntar desde hacía hora y media: -¿estás bien?, quiero decir ¿cómo estás por lo de Raphael?

-Le salve la vida y él me la ha salvado a mí. Es el curso de la vida, todos antes o después tenemos que morir, hasta los inmortales alguna vez lo hacemos.

-¿No estás triste? ¿Ni enfadado?, pensaba que tú y Raphael tenían relación.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Lobito? Teníamos relación, pero cuando has vivido tanto como yo, ya no sientes la muerte como vosotros los mortales lo hacéis.

-Prefiero sufrir la muerte de un amigo y ser mortal, que no ser inmortal y que no me importe nada. –dijo el moreno muy serio.

-Lobito, Lobito –sonrió el mago enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos -¿Cuándo aprenderás? –se rio.

-¡¿Por qué me llamas Lobito?! Lo odio –le gritó Luke un poco enfadado. Magnus solo le miró y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh vamos Lobito, no te enfades –dijo entre risas –además si quieres que yo pare de cantar tu deberías parar de dar vueltas porque me mareas. –Luke se paró al darse cuenta de que era verdad. No había parado de moverse de un lado al otro de la celda. –no sé por qué estás tan nervioso si Sebastian no te va a hacer daño, eres demasiado importante para Clary como para que te mate…

-Estoy preocupado por Jocelyn –reconoció este. Y era que des de que le habían separado de su prometida no se había dejado de preocupar por esta. Y aunque había gritado por saber cómo se encontraba, nadie le había contestado. Solo cuando Sebastian les había visitado había recibido una respuesta que no le había relajado, al revés le había dejado más preocupado que nunca.

-No me cae bien Jocelyn, demasiadas malas decisiones para alguien tan joven –dijo Magnus ganándose una mirada mortífera por parte de Luke, –no me mires así, pero es verdad. Nadie ni siquiera tu madre debería esconderte quien eres de verdad. Muchos líos no hubieran sucedido si con una cierta edad Clarissa hubiera empezado a saber que era el mundo de las sombras y se hubiera entrenado como una cazadora de sombras. Que su madre fuera estúpida de joven no quiere decir que su hija lo vaya a ser….

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando –gruño Luke entre dientes.

-Y después está el tema de Valentine –continuó este como si no le hubiera escuchado –por favor ese chico se veía que no era de fiar, además, ¿quién es tan estúpido como para beber sangre de demonio? Sabe a acido… -Magnus suspiró dramáticamente –estúpida –y con eso, un puño le impactó en la cara. -¡Au! -Se quejó Magnus –eso ha dolido Lobito –dijo mientras la nariz le empezaba a sangrar.

-Lo siento pero te lo merecías.

-Lo que tú digas Lobito –dijo riendo Magnus aunque el golpe le había dolido. –pero sabes que tengo razón, tú mismo muchas veces no has estado de acuerdo con ella.

-Tienes razón, no he estado de acuerdo con ella pero he respectado todas sus decisiones.

-Puede ser que si le hubieras dicho que no compartías su opinión ella hubiera cambiado de decisión.

-Jocelyn no es asín –explicó Luke –es muy cabezota, si ella cree que lo correcto es algo nada ni nadie le podrán hacer cambiar de parecer.

-¿Ni siquiera el amor de su vida? –pregunto Magnus y aunque su tono era de burla sus ojos reflejaban toda la serenidad de alguien

Luke solo negó.

-He visto amores Lucian, -dijo seriamente. –Jace y Clarissa tienen un amor de verdad, los dos harían todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable para estar juntos o sencillamente para que el otro estuviera feliz igualmente que eso representara no estar juntos. Y tu amor hacia Jocelyn, es un amor que se podría llamar de verdad, pero, cuando este amor no es correspondido con la intensidad que le per toca, como es en el caso, este amor muere.

Luke se quedó unos momentos en silencio procesando las palabras del mago. Era verdad que siempre había pensado que el amor que Jocelyn sentía por él no era igual de intenso que el que él sentía por ella. Pero como no sabía que contestar optó por preguntar: -¿Y tu amor con Alec? ¿Era ese un amor de verdad?

-Podría haberlo sido pero él no quería lo mejor para mí, quería lo mejor para él y por eso lo dejamos, para siempre. –contestó este secamente.

Después de eso los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Luke se dio cuenta de que la sangre que le había salido a Magnus de la nariz a causa del golpe se había secado, así que se sentó junto a este y arrancándose un trozo de la manga de la camisa lo mojo en un poco de agua que había en un vaso que les habían traído y empezó a limpiarle la cara al mago. Este se sorprendió por el gesto pero también porque le gustó. Nadie en mucho tiempo le había demostrado un gesto tan ¿maternal?, ¿cariñoso? Magnus no lo sabía pero le gustaba así que cerró los ojos y disfruto del cuidado.

Luke por su parte observaba fijamente las facciones del mago. Tenía una piel perfecta, sin una mancha, grano o pelo. Sus pestañas de un color negro carbón al igual que su pelo que ahora, sin productos artificiales caía por su rostro, casi llegando a tapar sus cejas, Luke pensó si sería tan sedoso como parecía así que con delicadeza llevó su mano hasta el flequillo del mago y acaricio el pelo. Como él había pensado era más sedoso que la seda propia. Magnus ronroneó como un gato ante el toque y suspiro dejando ver una sonrisa. Si se miraba bien se podía decir que Magnus era alguien bastante guapo, bueno, había que reconocerlo, más que eso, era hermoso. De una de esas hermosuras casi sobrenaturales.

La sangre ya estaba quitada pero igualmente Luke no quería dejar de hacer esta simple tarea, se decía a si mismo que era por el aburrimiento pero muy dentro suyo sabía que era porque le gustaba hacerlo. Le gustaba la simple acción de observar a Magnus así de relajado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado "limpiándole" la sangre a Magnus pero se habían movido hasta quedar de rodillas y ahora solo unos centímetros les separaban. Además, en lo único en que Luke podía pensar eran en esos labios rosados entreabiertos. Esa fijación le había hecho pensar. Primero pensaba que no debería mirar esos labios ni pensar en besarlos y apartaba la mirada, pero al final acababa volviendo a mirarlos y a desear besarlos. No sabía que le pasaba, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de que quería, no, necesitaba besar al mago. Así que armándose de valor se acercó y junto sus labios con los de él. El otro al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y al verle sonrió y profundizó el beso introduciendo la lengua en la boca de Luke. Este soltó un leve gemido y pensó si debería parar, pero se sentía tan bien que hizo lo contrario y él también introdujo su lengua en la boca de Magnus.

Ahora todo era más caliente, más apasionado. Luke empezó a darle besos en el cuello, bajando y subiendo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Magnus y tirando de su pelo haciendo que soltara uno que otro gemido. El mago a diferencia del hombre lobo no podía acariciar el cuerpo de este ya que sus manos estaban esposadas en el suelo, por eso, deseando quitarle la ropa tubo que decírselo.

-Demasiado ropa Lucian –dijo en un gruñido que a Luke le pareció de lo más sexy. Este se quitó la camisa y empezó a desbotonar la del mago. Cuando los dos estuvieron con el torso desnudos se observaron, intentando grabar el recuerdo del cuerpo del otro hasta que Luke no pudo más y lentamente empezó a besar el cuerpo de Magnus, jugando con sus pezones, endureciéndolos, haciendo gemir al chico quien se dejaba hacer, cuando todas y cada una de las partes del torso de Magnus habían estado besadas, Luke empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa la entrepierna de Magnus, la cual ya estaba abultada. Fue cuando iba a abrirle pantalón, que Magnus le paró: -Espera, déjame hacerte sentir bien a ti también. –eso fue lo único que Luke necesito para entenderle. Se levantó y se bajó los pantalones juntamente con los calzoncillos dejando ver su erección. Magnus sonrió y con la ayuda de Luke se la metió entera en la boca empezando a masturbarle fuertemente, al cabo de unos minutos Luke ya estaba sudando y gimiendo mientras le agarraba la cabeza a Magnus guiándole:

-Oh, joder….mierda ¡Magnus! –y con eso Luke se corrió como desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, después, agotado cayó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Gotitas de sudor le recorrían el cuerpo y una sonrisa bobalicona estaba gravada en su rostro.

-¿Disfrutaste Lobito? –preguntó Magnus. Luke abrió los ojos y le miró lleno de lujuria. Se acercó a él y lamió un rastro de su semen que se había escurrido de la boca del mago.

-Mucho, y ahora vas a ser tú quien lo va a disfrutar. –le dijo en un susurró mientras ahora sí, abría la bragueta de Magnus y comenzaba a acariciarle la erección –tiéndete en el suelo –le ordenó. Magnus obediente se tumbó y Luke, ahora con mejor posición pudo bajarle completamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos y empezar a masturbarle. Luke estaba tan caliente que su pene volvió a levantarse así que con su mano libre empezó a masturbarse. Lo único que ahora se oía eran gemidos por parte de ambos, tan altos que no escucharon como la puerta se abría y un chico y una chica entraban y se quedaban horrorizados por la escena.

-¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí? –gritó Simon, todavía no creyéndose lo que sus ojos veían. Por instinto propio agarró a Isabel y la sacó fuera de la celda mientras soltaba todos los insultos posibles.

Magnus y Luke se habían quedado pálidos y sus erecciones como si hubieran sido dos globos pinchados se habían deshinchado completamente. Rápidamente Luke se levantó y se puso los pantalones y la camisa, estaba por salir corriendo de allí para explicarle a Simon e Isabelle lo que había pasado cuando Magnus le habló en un susurro:

-Cálmate…

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando dos adolescentes nos acaban de pillar haciendo…haciendo esto?! –dijo señalándolos.

-Si te callas y me ayudas a vestirme y pides al vampiro que me desate les puedo borrar la memoria. –explicó este sin perder la calma.

Luke se quedó callado ante tal anuncio. Así de fácil, solo tenía que desatar a Magnus y el borraría la memoria de los dos chicos que les habían visto y así nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

Como le había ordenado Magnus, le vistió y salió de la celda. Agarró a Simon quien todavía estaba horrorizado y no paraba de chillar y lo plantó delante de Magnus.

-Desátalo –le ordenó el hombre lobo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estáis locos? ¿Vosotros sabéis lo que estabais haciendo? ¡No voy a poder dormir en mi vida! –gritó Simon e iba a seguir haciéndolo pero bruscamente Luke le tapó la boca y susurrándole amenazadoramente en el oído con su tono de Alpha le volvió a repetir la orden. Esta vez Simon no rechistó y rompió las cadenas. Cuando estuvo hecho, Magnus se levantó pesadamente y se estiró como un gato intentando que en sus brazos volviera a circular sangre. Luke estaba tan impaciente para que les borrara el recuerdo que en un grito ahogado se lo recordó:

-Magnus, memoria, ellos, borrar, ahora… ¡venga!

-Ya voy, ya voy –contestó el mago –impaciente. Isabelle, Simon si me miráis fijamente os explicare que es lo que acabáis de presenciar –empezó. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y su voz se volvió melódica –habéis llegado para salvarnos y nos habéis encontrado cada uno en una de las puntas de la habitación. Yo, Magnus Bane estaba esposado en el Suelo y Simon Lewis me ha desatado con su fuerza de vampiro mientras que Luke Garroway le ha explicado a Isabelle Lightwood todo lo que hemos pasado; que Sebastian mató a Raphael Santiago porque él no quiso matar a Magnus Bane por asuntos privados y que todo el rato hemos estado aquí incomunicados. ¿Lo habéis entendido? –como zombis los dos adolescentes asintieron y Magnus chasqueó los dedos completando el borrado de memoria.

-Tenemos que correr –dijo Isabelle como si los 5 minutes anteriores no hubieran existido –Sebastian ha capturado a Clary y a Jace.

-Vosotros id con ellos, yo voy a buscar a Jocelyn. Nos encontramos con vosotros –ordenó Luke. Isabelle y Simon solo necesitaron eso para correr en busca de sus amigos quienes estaban en peligro.

Luke estaba por salir de la celda en busca de su prometida cuando se giró y miró a Magnus quien se estaba aplicando un hechizo en las manos –Esto solo ha sido un tipo de malentendido, yo estoy enamorado de Jocelyn, la cual voy a salvar ahora mismo –dijo Luke ganándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de Magnus.

-Lo que tú digas Lobito, pero eso no es lo que tu cuerpo decía minutos atrás, ¿pero sabes cómo podemos llamarlo entre nosotros? un deshago – dijo malvadamente el mago mientras veía al hombre lobo irse. Cuando se quedó solo su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y una sombra de decepción apareció. Después, también saliendo por la puerta miró donde había estado atado y añadió irónicamente –un deshago en Edom.

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de la lectura. **

**Si les ha gustado (o no) déjenme sus opiniones en las reviews, se agradecen mucho.**

**PD 1: espero no haberles traumatizado, yo me auto-traumatice.**

**PD 2: soy fan de Malec es mi OTP favorita después de Klaine así que no me maten.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
